


yorny (Yeosang horny)

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cam boy, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone is whipped for Kang Yeosang, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Food, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yeosang dollification seems to be a constant thought in my mind, blowjob, different settings, exploring kinks, food porn?, in chapter 5-7, not always as intense tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: A short fic collection for Yeosang's horny adventures with the other members.1. Yunsang - shower smut/dollification2. Woosang - cam boy3. Jongsang - Office/oral fixation4. Seongsang - Ice cream, outside, summer (light nsfw)5./6./7. Sansang - a/b/o, Alpha/Omega, prey/hunting fantasies8. Yunminsang - Threesome, Dom lean Yeosang9. Hongsang - fuck machine, video call10. Sansang - Strangers, Outdoor, Blowjob11. Woosansang - Dom Yeo, sub Woosan, Blowjob, denial (Bulnoriya special)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 331





	1. Yunsang - The prettiest doll

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this short-fic collection of Yeosang's smut adventures.  
> This are basically smut ideas I have which I don't want to evolve in lengthy fics lol. 
> 
> This first chapter contains: Yunsang
> 
> Tags: Dom/Sub, Dollification (AI Robot), Degradation, Power play, Name calling, Orgasm denial
> 
> That being said, Dollification is new for me, yet the thought of Yeo being one stuck in my head and I just... had to write something about it. If this is a wrong example of this kink/fetish/play, please tell me and I change it.

“Open up.” 

Such strong words said in the heat of the moment, yet Yeosang couldn’t help but comply, opening his mouth wide. He felt how the water rushed down on their naked bodies, his back pressed against the cold tiles and legs wrapped around his lovers hips, being held up by two strong arms. Yeosang presented his tongue for his dom like he had learned to do when he was told to open up, felt how his hips jerked when Yunho’s still clothed erection was pressing against the but plug he still had inside of him, wanting to roll his eyes at it. He couldn’t. 

Yunho stared down at him, not moving an inch while holding Yeosang up under the shower, getting them both wet and his own clothes drenched. Wouldn’t Yeosang be so far up in his subspace, he would probably worry that his boyfriend would catch a cold like this. 

Now, however, all he could do was stare up at the man who was his only source of pleasure and knew he was at his mercy. Knew that his soft outside and sunshine personality vanished whenever they got time to play, when Yunho would ask him if it was okay for him to be mean and Yeosang would gladly let him be. 

Yunho’s wet hair was sticking to his head, framing his face so well that he looked even more intimidating than usual- almost as if he had upset his boyfriend. Yeosang didn’t want to upset his boyfriend, he had been a good boy, there was no need to punish him. Or was there? 

“Look at you, all eager to comply without questioning.” The elder says with a raised eyebrow, squeezing Yeosang’s hips while bucking up, having Yeosang choke while trying to hold his mouth open. “Aren’t you a slut for me, doll?” 

“Yesh-” Yeosang tried to talk in his current position, letting each word sound like he forgot how to properly speak, “-just for you, collector.” 

“Exactly, just for me.”

Yeosang feels Yunho’s hips against his ass again, the plug getting pushed in deeper with the movement and he could feel the pre-cum forming on his tip, erection pressed against his stomach due to the position he found himself in. His arms uselessly around Yunho’s neck. 

After all he was nothing more than a doll, bought by his owner and collector, the one who always took so much care of him and his needs. The collector who even allowed him to speak on certain occasions like today even when he didn’t deserve the right to speak. Dolls don’t speak. 

“You’re mine. Every fiber of your body belongs to me. Never forget your place, doll. Remember, dolls are easy to break.” 

That got him squirming, not wanting to be broken because he hadn’t listened well. Yeosang wanted to be good for Yunho. 

“You looked so pretty earlier, my little perfect doll. The blue dress I got for you complimented your eyes, and the stockings? I have never seen a prettier doll.” Yunho leans over, his warm breath ghosting over Yeosang’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Who would have thought they could make such a perfect little fuck robot for me? Yet, here you are, my doll so eager to be pounded, to be used for play like dolls are supposed to.” 

Yeosang whines, knowing he is allowed to do so when Yunho talks to him like this, still holding his mouth open for his owner. With the situation they were in, did Yeosang completely forget that they still stood under a shower and Yunho was still fully clothed. But who was he to complain? He was just a doll, made specifically for his collector, the one who knew about his worth, who had found a perfect place in his collection for him. 

Yunho who bought him all the pretty dresses and skirts he liked, those laced collars and knee high stockings. Couldn’t stop thinking about his pretty make-up they had put on Yeosang before they had stepped into the shower, wondering if his owner was liking the way the make-up was vanishing under the water. 

The elder kissed him roughly, invading his mouth and immediately starting to suck on his tongue, making Yeosang’s eyes fall shut to let himself be fully used like he loved to be. Could feel how warm water mixed in into the kiss, making it even dirtier. Yeosang liked the feeling of getting dirty for his owner. Feels the strong grip on his body, the erection pressed against his ass, and for a moment he almost slips, wanting to ask for his collector to use him completely. But a doll, even though an intelligent one like Yeosang, learned when to not speak up. Like right now. 

His owner was ruthlessly attacking his mouth, lips already starting to swell when Yunho break it only to bit Yeosang’s lip, having him moan. 

“My doll is really doing everything right today, doesn’t it.” 

Yeosang stays still in his arms, only feeling how Yunho leaps at his throat before he feels the plug pulled out with one strong tug, he stays as still as possible, not allowed to move until his collector would move him. Teeth graze his pulse point, reminding his collector about the implied fake heartbeat he had. He hears the sounds of clothes falling.

Yunho slides home without much warning and Yeosang’s head stays against the cold tiles, only moving along with the thrusts into his body. Notices his own cock wanting attention but ignoring his body blankly, knowing he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. That he would only come if Yunho wanted him to. If it was today or tomorrow, Yeosang would wait patiently like the doll he was. 

And he gets fucked roughly, Yunho’s hand holding him so strongly that it will surely begin to bruise while he jerks Yeosang’s head to the side with the other, biting along his neck and his shoulder, using him to his heart's content. Yeosang feels the elder’s dick pulsating inside of him, drilling deeper, hitting his ass rougher but Yeosang only whimpers and moans like his owner wants him to, being the perfect sex doll for his collector. 

“Fuck, you little slut, can’t believe a doll like you exists.” 

The elder groans against his neck. 

“Who would have thought picture perfect prince Yeosang was such a slut for his collector, hm?” 

An angled thrust against his prostate, drawing out a long moan from Yeosang. 

“That you were actually a doll just made for me.” 

Yunho’s rhythm gets irregular. 

“That your only purpose is to be used by me.” 

The elder comes inside of him, Yeosang feels it by Yunho’s little thrusts and the feeling of cum against his walls. Yunho growls dirty words into his neck, pressing him flat against the cold tiles, using his size advantage to remind Yeosang that he was just a little doll. 

They stayed like this and while Yunho breathed heavily into his neck, did Yeosang feel his own dick twitch in hope to get used; to being of use to his collector but Yunho seemed to have another thought. 

“Doll, can you unwrap your legs?” 

Yunho’s voice was back to his regular voice so Yeosang knew the elder was slowly leaving his dom headspace, however, Yeosang was complying, slowly unwrapping his legs and with help did he stand on his own two feet again. 

The elder bends down shortly, retrieving the plug he had let fallen to the ground, smiling at him with a certain glint in his eyes. Yunho took one of his legs and pushed the butt plug in again, Yeosang feeling how the come was pushed back inside of him. Fingers trailing up his wet skin, the shower still running. 

“Let’s wash up and I dress you up again, okay? I want to paint your nails later, how does that sound, my doll?” 

“Doll wants to look pretty.” 

“You always look pretty.” 

Yunho presses a kiss on his lips before he grasps for the shampoo and begins to wash Yeosang and himself. And even though Yeosang isn’t allowed to show it, he is excited for later. To see the paint on his nails and see how Yunho takes such great care, always giving his absolute best for his doll. For his one of a kind doll Yunho would never trade. 

Yeosang doesn’t even blink when shampoo runs into his eyes and Yunho laughs a little. 

“My doll has learned so well.” 

Yes, and he would learn more if that was Yunho’s desire. Because his desire was Yeosang’s mission as an ai doll. He would become the perfect doll just for his collector. 


	2. Woosang - Woo darlings late night show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter pairing: Woosang 
> 
> Tags: Cam boy, masturbation/jerking off, watching, pining
> 
> (I know that many authors aren't publishing anything atm due to things on twitter but as of now, I neither feel threatened nor scared to post my stuff, so enjoy, I ain't locking any of my fics.)

Sharp nine and Yeosang opens his laptop, getting blinded by the white light for a second due to the room being dark. He takes a deep breath once, twice before he opens his internet browser and clicks on the site he had listed under his favourites. Without hesitation does he click on the site and is, thankfully, directly logged in so he sees a stream pop up.

_ Woo darlings late night show~ _

Yeosang gulps when he sees the person behind the stream getting ready, slowly showing themselves in front of their cam. A figure he knows so well waves into the camera and Yeosang’s breath hitches, gulping strongly at the visual. 

The man he was watching getting ready for his show had his legs covered in soft looking pink stockings with little bows at the top, a plate skirt draped over his thighs but not really covering anything up while a white crop top adored the slight muscular chest. To top the outfit off had  _ Woo _ put a white cocker with heart shaped middle around his neck and a white lace blindfold was hiding his eyes. For Anonymity.

But Yeosang would religiously watch this one stream of a nice cam boy when he had no idea who he was. Yeosang had been a hopper before- trying as many streams as possible because they tended to get boring over time. Yet, he couldn’t stop watching this specific one.

And that’s due to the fact that the stream belongs to no one else but Jung Wooyoung, his friend from university and admittedly his crush for half a year at this point. It was an accident, Yeosang would swear on this fact, that he had stumbled upon Wooyoung but he had no excuse for the fact that he was watching every single one of Wooyoung’s live streams besides that he was crushing hard on the sexy man. 

On a very sexy man. 

He had only recognized Wooyoung due to his little mark under his eye, one so prominent that Yeosang had known immediately. 

That he had jerked off to his friend fucking himself on various toys had been a secret ever since. The first few days he hadn’t been able to look Wooyoung in the eyes but now, three months later, had Yeosang his feelings under control again and could spend time with others again. 

Especially after one night where Wooyoung had thought that San - Wooyoung’s best friend-, Yeosang and Seonghwa, his best friend, had drunk enough alcohol to be sound asleep. Yeosang hadn’t drank that much so he was awake when he had first heard Wooyoung’s panting, his little moans and, if he was true, the not so silent vibrator he had used. 

With shaking hands and a raging boner, Yeosang checked his phone, seeing if the stream was online and indeed, Wooyoung was live streaming it. So, his inner devil said to jerk off while his little angel said he should wait it out. He had waited it out and jerked off as soon as he had been home the next day, imaging all sorts of things with his friend. 

Like right now.

Wooyoung had decided he wanted to use a magic wand on himself today, having it on low vibrating while he was spreading his legs, pushing it against the underside of his still limp cook. But for someone as skilled as Wooyoung who also made money this way, was it no problem to get hard very soon, turning up the vibration enough for the microphone to pick it up. Wooyoung’s erection was prominent under the pink skirt, forming a tent Yeosang wanted to feel under his palm, against his lips- 

He wanted to fuck Wooyoung. To feel him up beneath his skirt, feel the erection twitching under his fingers and let his teeth graze those hard nipples, licking them over the crop top to tease the younger. To leave hickies all over those stocking clad legs, biting along the inside of the muscular thighs and leaving behind his marks. To tuck at his black hair and have his head thrown back, pushing his fingers inside of his mouth, feeling the warm tongue needily sucking on them. To have Wooyoung’s usually loud mouth shut up. 

Yeosang follows Wooyoung’s hand movements, the way the younger falls back on his back only to have a finger slip into his hole and Yeosang groans, seeing how easily he slips in.  _ Wooyoung had prepared himself. _

His own hand was down his shorts, eagerly jerking his erection, listening to Wooyoung’s whiny moans and whimpers, the way he weakly demands for someone to help him. And oh how much Yeosang would love to help him out. To push him into the mattress and pound the sexy ass of his crush into oblivion, to kiss him senseless and make him cry out in pleasure. 

A second finger slips in. Yeosang heard how Wooyoung tells his watchers that he is going to turn up the vibration once more and he groans deeply when he sees how Wooyoung’s back arches off the bed, the magic wand now pressed against the head of his cock, pre-cum staining his beautiful pink skirt. 

“Oh-! So good!”

Wooyoung is a whimpering mess at this point and Yeosang takes in everything which is offered to him, jerks his own erection to the thought of being the one who arouses Wooyoung like this. Even if he wasn’t. Yeosang wanted to be the one getting Wooyoung this excited. Maybe even show everyone in front of the camera what he could do to their favourite cam boy. 

His eyes travel over Wooyoung’s stockings, feeling how his dick twitches at the thought of fucking Wooyoung’s legs in those stockings, to paint the innocent looking clothes with his cum. 

He groaned feeling his orgasm slowly approaching while watching his crush torturing himself with the magic wand while he pressed three fingers into his hole, moving them in and out at a fast pace. The high moans leaving Wooyoung’s mouth edge him on,  _ so  _ close to coming again due to his crush when he hears one word which makes him come on the spot. 

“ _ Yeosang-! _ ” 

He can’t believe his ears when he cums all over his hand and onto his chest, breathing heavily with blown eyes focused on the screen. 

And Yeosang almost has to laugh when he sees how Wooyoung seems to understand his own words said in a heated moment, the moment he had come as well and scrambles to shut down the stream. Yeosang stares at the black screen for a moment longer before he sees the comments of other horny man asking who  _ the hell Yeosang  _ was and if this other man would join. 

Yeosang takes a break to breathe, to calm down his swirling mind at the emotions rushing through his body, his heart beating hard but not only due to his previous activities. He gives himself a couple of minutes before he slides down his bed and dresses accordingly, sparing himself a last glance into the mirror before he steps out, a certain destination in his mind only a few minutes away from his own home.

“Oh Wooyoung, who would have thought.”


	3. Jongsang - All mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jongsang
> 
> Tags: Office smut, CEO/Employee, Blowjob, Oral fixation, Cum swallowing, Undisclosed Relationship/Pining, Dirty talk, Underlying Dom/sub tones

"CEO Choi." 

A voice calls for him and Jongho, all the polite man he is, looks up from his desktop and stops typing the document he was currently working on. He shows a small, friendly smile for his older employee, letting his fingers hover over his keyboard.

"Mr. Park, what can I do for you?" 

The older male visibly tenses in the door before letting his eyes move through the room, and Jongho does catch the slight blush creeping up on Park's face.

"I was wondering where your secretary.. Mr. Kang is currently?"

The blush gets a little deeper when Jongho chuckles, leaning his head a little to the side.

"Yeosang? He is running errands for me and will be back later. Is there something you need from him?"

"No! It's okay, thank you CEO Choi." 

Jongho is amused at the deep red flush on his hyungs cheeks and waves him off when the door closes behind him, narrowing his eyes because he knew what Seonghwa wanted. And that was Yeosang. He was crushing on Jongho’s admittedly very beautiful secretary and he couldn’t even be mad about it because he, as well, had an eye on the beauty. 

Kang Yeosang was quite an enigma. The pure beauty and handsomeness this man excluded paled in comparison to his sense of humor and overall character which had Jongho on his feet, wanting to know who Yeosang was inside out. To spend all of his time in the little bubble Yeosang created around him, to see how he would react if he would introduce himself to the elder’s boyfriend and savour all those cute reactions the blond had to offer. 

And he wasn’t the only one interested in a closer relationship between the two. The lingering stares he got from Yeosang when his secretary sat at his desk and thought Jongho wasn’t noticing it. How the beauty blushed when he let his hand fall on his waist and the heated glances when Jongho took off his tie. 

When their relationship had evolved into  _ this  _ he wasn’t exactly sure but he wasn’t against it either. Not when Yeosang sat between his thighs, mouth closed around his aching cock while bobbing his head up and down, not making a single sound. 

It felt surreal seeing the man he desired looking up at him with lust hazed eyes, not even blinking when he held his head, letting his rather thick cock brush against the back of his throat. When he lets Yeosang go, he has to hold in a groan at the sight of how enthusiastic Yeosang blows him, licking and sucking his cock as if it was candy. 

Looking up through his eyelashes when he stops his movements and hums around Jongho’s cock, making him jerk slightly.

They had done this a few times before but no matter how many times Yeosang offered to suck him off, Jongho could never get enough of it. Jongho knew about Yeosang’s oral fixation, the need to often have something in his mouth; pencils, fingernails, lollipops, cocks - you could name them all. That Jongho’s cock was his favourite at the moment had shocked him at first but how could he say no to his beautiful hyung asking all shy and blushy, only to look absolutely blissed out when his mouth got stretched so deliciously. 

“Yeosang?” He says a little out of breath, clawing the blond's hair maybe a little bit too much when said person pressed a tongue at the underside of his cock. 

“Mr. Park was here a moment ago, did you notice?” 

Jongho already knows the answer, having noticed that giving a blowjob required all of Yeosang’s thoughts and made him unable to notice his surroundings. It was cute, especially when Yeosang only reacted to his voice. 

“He wanted to see you. Do you want to see him?” 

Yeosang shakes his head, letting his eyes fall close before he begins to kitten lick the head, tongue dipping into the slit. Jongho pulls a little at the blond strands while he lets out a low pant. 

“Would you blow him? Have his cock deeply buried in your pretty mouth and make him cum?” 

The older leans his head to the side for a moment as if he was wondering over the question, his eyes widening for a moment when he understood the implication if Jongho’s words and shook his head, pushing Jongho’s cock even deeper into his mouth as a way to tell him that he wouldn’t want that. 

That breaks Jongho’s strong behaviour, both of his hands holding Yeosang’s head while he begins to thrust into his mouth. Heavy breathing echoing back in their office room while Yeosang lets him do what he wants, eagerly taking every single thrust. The elder watches him through half lidded eyes, his own hands placed on Jongho’s thighs while his mouth is absolutely slack. 

Yeosang’s mouth feels like heaven and even though Jongho believes he usually has pretty good stamina, he was worked up with Yeosang quite easily, could feel his orgasm approaching too fast. He gives Yeosang a moment to breath while he asks into the hot room, eyes glancing to the closed door. 

“Want me to come into your mouth?” 

The blond nods quickly and takes the lead again, leaping at the cock pulsating in his mouth. And it doesn’t take long before he comes, painting the inside of Yeosang’s mouth while a tongue eagerly licks over his slit, wanting to taste every single drop. 

Jongho let’s his head fall back against his chair when Yeosang audibly gives Jongho’s cock free and he trembles at the stimulation when Yeosang begins to lick his cock once more, wanting to get every single drop. When he presses a kiss against the underside of the cock before he nuzzles the space beside it, looking up at Jongho with the most innocent eyes. He puts a hand on the man’s head and watches how he snuggles into the touch. 

“Want me to help you out now?” 

Yeosang’s eyes sparkle in a way which has Jongho’s breath hitching and he wonders how he would survive when his secretary was this dangerous for his heart. 

And maybe he should let his secretary run a few more errands because there were things he needed urgently and always _alone_.  



	4. Seongsang - Sweet, sweet ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am still alive. Sorry for being away from this for so long ^^°
> 
> Here we are, a new short nsfw related yeosang story, enjoy~  
> (actually it's kinda light nsfw? nothing really too explicit this time~)
> 
> Tags for this story: Food! (ice cream), slight d/s dynamics

36C° and still counting. 

Yeosang hated the summer. Okay, that was not entirely true. In summer he could go to the beach, run around half naked without earning weird stares, eat as much ice cream as he wants- stay out long when usually the sun would have already set. Within the boundaries of his summer holidays he could meet his friends endlessly and be lazy with them for weeks, playing the newest games or just chilling at a pool.

What Yeosang hated was the actual heat of summer, making him sweat a bucket and having the need to drink double the amount than usual. 

But maybe his biggest problem with the summer was that he got to see his crush almost daily- in sleeveless shirts, shorts and sometimes chest exposed. And Yeosang never said he was a man of patience and well-mannered thoughts. 

Because who could possibly resist the thought of doing something  _ sinful  _ with a certain Park Seonghwa? 

The very same Park Seonghwa who was currently walking through the massive garden which belonged to the Park mansion with two popsicles in his hands and a wide smile on his face. 

Yeosang was a very whipped man, he knew that. Just seeing the elder walking over all happily, reaching down to give Yeosang his ice cream while he was sitting down in the shades was enough to make his heart race, to give his face color even though he wasn’t exposed to the sun. 

Seonghwa had just dyed his hair back to black and Yeosang was certain he loved this color the most on the elder, it made him look more  _ mature. _

There was no need for the sun to make Yeosang hot and bothered. He's a young adult in the bloom of his years and Yeosang was a weak, weak man already. 

Yeosang swallowed hard when he followed Seonghwa’s jawline with his eyes, seeing the drops of sweat running down his skin. Eyes snapping up when Seonghwa closed his, sucking the popsicle, enjoying the cold treat.

Just that Yeosang was now in need of a cold treat as well, preferably a cold shower, to hide what had just moved. Painfully aware that his pants slowly became tighter just by watching the other. Couldn’t ignore that his attraction to the other had become stronger over the summer, from secret little crush to something way more heart soaring, beating and desiring. 

Sleepless night after sleepless night he had wondered about the what  _ if's.  _

Then, as if sensing his thoughts, did Seonghwa turn his head, opening those eyes Yeosang had dreamed about countless nights- those dark pools glancing in a way which made shivers run down his spine. 

A smirk played on those kissable lips, and Yeosang’s eyes snapped up, looking back at the man who made his mind spin. Only to see that Seonghwa was waving around the wooden stick from his popsicle and-  _ oh.  _ Seonghwa had finished his ice cream while Yeosang had stared at him without noticing it. And Seonghwa’s eyes held a glint which made Yeosang flush, body heating up, even more than it already had, and the gaze alone went straight to his crotch. 

“Sangie, why haven’t you eaten your ice cream yet?” 

Seonghwa’s voice was light, too light, because behind all the soft tones laid a dark, heavy truth Yeosang felt striking him in his core. He wanted to answer but nothing left his mouth beside an embarrassing sound from the depths of his throat. 

“Look at you, it almost melted completely.” 

It was hard for Yeosang to tear his eyes away but when he did, and only then, did he notice the ice cream running down over his fingers, sticky and messy. Cold. It should have felt cold but the gaze made everything hot, too warm for him to handle. And it was Seonghwa's hand which held his wrist that got his attention. 

The answer was still stuck in his throat, especially when Seonghwa looked at him like  _ that.  _ Almost as if he was eating him alive. 

Yeosang’s hand was still holding onto the popsicle which had melted down in a dangerous amount, Yeosang’s fingers coated in the sticky liquid. Yet, Seonghwa moved the hand to his lips, pressing this warm sinful pair of lips against his sticky fingers as if it was nothing. It was hard to maintain eye-contact for Yeosang and at the same time he couldn’t look away, as if he was lured with an unbreakable spell. 

A moment passed where neither of them did anything besides staring at the other- until Seonghwa whispered into the tension filled air between them:

“You’re such a messy eater.”

And then Yeosang couldn’t help but whine when his fingers vanished within the depths of Seonghwa’s hot mouth, his tongue carefully but in a demanding way licking off the mess he had made. 

Yeosang was beyond overwhelmed, couldn’t grasp that a few of his fingers just went into the mouth of the man he had wet dreams about for weeks now. Seonghwa kept eye-contact, was making a show out of it - twirling his tongue, pressing the tongue flat against the warm skin - and Yeosang was pretty sure the elder had already noticed the growing tent in his shorts. How could he not when Seonghwa was apparently able to read his mind this easily. 

Because Yeosang wanted to have something in his mouth as well. The thought of Seonghwa’s own fingers in his mouth made his mouth water, the further thought of other things from Seonghwa filling him up making his body shiver in want and anticipation. 

Yeosang should have questioned what power Seonghwa had over him but in this given moment with just the two of them in the shadows beneath the burning sun, he couldn’t think straight, or in any other way. All of his thoughts and feelings went directly into his aching dick, which was already pressing uncomfortably against his shorts. 

It was over way too quick.

Seonghwa released his finger’s with a wet  _ pop  _ followed by a satisfied smirk. 

“Now I ate all the ice cream, but what about you?” 

That was not a question, Yeosang felt it. It was a statement. And it became an action as soon as Seonghwa took the popsicle out of his hand, which had melted down to the core, only the last bit holding onto the wood, and pressed it against his lips. Yeosang looked at the older with wide eyes, not knowing what to do, his brain short circulating. 

“Ope n up, Sangie.”

And he let it happen, because who on this earth could resist Park Seonghwa? Yeosang couldn’t, he was a weak man. 

The leftover popsicle entered his and Yeosang noticed the invading coldness immediately, so cold against his warm mouth. It took Seonghwa only a couple of seconds to decide what he would do to him and Yeosang was at his mercy, couldn’t hold in the whimper when the ice cream was pressed down on his tongue, having the effect of Yeosang opening his mouth wider. 

Yeosang could see the darkness of Seonghwa’s eyes intensifying at his doing. And Yeosang found it incredibly  _ hot. _

He tried to weakly grab for something to hold on, to ground him but only found Seonghwa’s other free hand which closed around him and held him tight. 

There was no escape from his man. And Yeosang knew that, and wanted it. Loved the way he felt just because Seonghwa controlled their action so easily, was the one in control over Yeosang. 

Only when the last bit of the popsicle had melted away and Yeosang had somehow tried to swallow it, the key word on  _ tried  _ since you can’t swallow when the tongue isn’t usable and Seonghwa had to let him use it. 

Only when Seonghwa had made sure everything was completely melted away was Yeosang allowed to close his mouth- 

But not for long, was it not for the mouth on his and the tongue invading. Yeosang groaned into the kiss, overwhelmed with the whole situation but liking it too much to just let it end like this- not after he had wanted this for so long. Feeling how Seonghwa’s hot palm rested on his thigh, bruning so strongly Yeosang feared to be marked. It was Seonghwa’s whisper of his name into their kiss which made Yeosang’s heart melt and burn at the same time, the anticipation of the whole situation ignited inside of him. 

“Let’s take this back inside, what do you say?”

The spell was broken when Seonghwa said those words, the confidence he had previously now slowly fading, as if he was afraid Yeosang would say no. This was a mutual situation after all. Seonghwa was worked up as much as he was. 

So he pressed further, lips back on lips, even if it was just for a second before he pulled away, voice slightly cracked due to the whole situation.

“Yes, please-”

  
  


Yeosang had never liked Seonghwa’s house more than this day, even if he was clumsy walking after Seonghwa who held his wrist, taking him with him. 

Maybe Seonghwa was his favourite thing about summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I take requests for short nsfw stories about yeosang, if you have a wish feel free to share it and I might do it! :3


	5. Sansang 1/3 - Little bunny big wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. Today I have sansang for you. :)
> 
> Tags: a/b/o, alpha/omega, implied d/s, prey/hunting fantasies, implied choking, public

"Never again."

That where Yeosang's infamous last words before he had been dragged into a party stuffed over and over with people he didn't know and didn't need to know. But his bubbly friend of a beta had rooped him into coming along onto this party and had promptly left him with words along the lines of  _ your sexy, get yourself a hook-up. _

Which Yeosang did not intend to do. Yes, he might be a pretty good looking omega and yes he was also still available on the singles market but that did not mean he liked to fuck random guys. 

There was one guy he would give himself to only for the reason that Yeosang had been crushing on him for a while now, hence why he didn't want to come to the party because San said he wasn't going to. Why should Yeosang go when the one he tried to woo wasn't even there. Yet Wooyoung, damned be his best friend, had gotten him here and Yeosang felt like going home.

The bass was blasting around him, bodies moving to the beat or totally off beat while others played beer pong. He saw people make out everywhere while drinks were given out.

He felt totally lost. There was not a single one of his friends visible in this dense crowd while Wooyoung remained vanished and even some of the hungry stares he saw directed at him couldn’t make him want to stay. No, especially as a desirable omega he shouldn't be alone at a party, that might not end well. 

So he tried to maneuver himself towards the door, hoping to breathe some fresh air when he was stopped in his doings, two hands holding his waist. 

Yeosang tried to turn his head and tell whoever it was off when he felt a hot breath tickle his ear and a familiar scent clogging his nose, shooting up the beating of his heart. It was hard to comprehend that San himself was standing behind him, quite close actually, when the younger had said he wouldn't come. Couldn’t believe that within a dozen people San had found him, approached him and touched him even though he could potentially have anyone he wanted. Yet he went to Yeosang in a way a friend wouldn't approach.

San, however, chuckled at Yeosang’s unmoving frame, the hot breath making Yeosang’s body shiver and his inner omega keen the good giddy feeling the alpha awakened in him.

"Hey Sangie, lovely to see you here."

The alpha's voice was contradicting his words, the tone low and dominant, as if he already  _ knew  _ that he could easily control Yeosang if he wanted to and the omega would even be grateful for that. Yeosang was glad he could even respond a quiet  _ hey  _ in the whole chaos around them and San taking over his thoughts. 

"What are you doing all alone in a place like this?" 

He whispered into Yeosang’s ear, pulling him flush against his chest and Yeosang had great trouble at not popping a boner immediately. Just San's scent alone made him horny, had he not imagined being taken by the alpha often enough. To actually feel him up this close not as a friend but as someone who was genuinely interested in him made Yeosang’s mind spin. At this moment every other thought that did not include San went out of the window and his body almost automatically gave in into the man behind him.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for pretty boys like you to be all alone? A hungry wolf might come by and eat you alive-  _ bunny _ ." 

That had Yeosang’s bones get weak and his body slumping into San who held them both with ease. Yeosang couldn’t believe that San would use this weakness against him, this good hidden desire he had kept from showing to the outside world, a secret he had only told one person-

_ Wooyoung. _

So-  _ this was planned. _ And it suddenly made sense why Wooyoung would bring him to a party and leave immediately. It made sense why San would know his wish for prey and hunter games. How he knew that Yeosang was absolutely done for San.

Probably why San had done the first step in this whole thing.

"Oh, did my baby bunny connect the dots?" 

San hums while pressing his body against Yeosang’s and that's the moment he shudders because of the implications and the lust for another- felt the hard length press against his ass in a room full of people without a second care. Felt himself getting hard with only this little of San but it was enough to get him going. San’s scent was all over him, the strong alpha pheromones making his omega reach out for more, rubbing himself into the alpha while at the same time he knew he was nothing more than San's prey that night. 

He could run and he could hide but tonight he was San's, and only San's. The fingers dipping deep into Yeosang’s waist were enough to tell him. Not that Yeosang was against any of this, no, he was welcoming it, couldn’t be more happy than having San desire him. 

"Look at you all dressed up in this lace shirt and tight pants, you wanted to catch the attention today, didn’t you." 

Yeosang nodded quickly, pressing back against the alpha and enjoying how said one growled into his ear at his move. 

"Are you shaking, bunny? Knowing that I already caught you." 

Of course he would shake, how could he not, was the image of the alpha he desired playing him like nothing being the hottest thing to think about. He wanted to be a good little bunny and get eaten by the big bad wolf he was hunted by. To be a good little omega. 

"Oh, you look so delicious right now with the way you're shaking in my arms. Responding to every touch- so sensitive, Sangie." 

That had Yeosang moaning out loudly, not even caring anymore that he was at a party which he had planned to leave not too long ago. Now, however, he felt San rubbing against the cleft of his ass and air hitting his hot, heated skin of his neck, resulting in Yeosang letting go of all of his leftover energy. 

"I can't wait until we are alone, bunny. There are so many things I want to do to you right now." One of San's hands slowly traveled up his side, over his chest before it was laid over his throat without doing anything. "After tonight the only name leaving this mouth will be mine." 

That had Yeosang choke while San did nothing but laugh low into his ear, before a wet tongue gliding over the shell of his ear. 

Yeosang wanted to run away, to get as far away as possible from the alpha behind him because he knew he would be hunted down, eaten alive by the hungry wolf San was. That there was no escaping. And Yeosang felt the thrill rushing through his body, the desire to be hunted and caught so great, he turned his head to look at San for the first time this night.

Which had been a mistake. San's eyes were borderlining threatening with the way his dark eyes just got darker at seeing Yeosang’s face, the way he licked his lips when Yeosang felt the heat rush to his face. 

It was so clear that San said Yeosang was his prey that he almost gave up on running away on the spot, yet, however, San was giving him free, his body disappearing from Yeosang’s. He missed the heat immediately, the way he felt safe but threatened at the same time. Felt left hanging with the needy cock throbbing in his way too tight pants ready to be touched and freed. 

Yeosang wanted to turn around once more, watch San to see what would happen next when San stepped up once more, this time without touching him. His words were slow but hard, leaving no room for discussion. 

"I'm giving you ten seconds of a head start, nothing more." He bit Yeosang’s ear strongly. "Not that you could run from me, bunny."

With a strong push Yeosang went back into the crowd and needed to give himself some orientation first when he heard an  _ eight  _ from somewhere within the crowd and never thought twice about what to do.

Yeosang ran through the crowd, knowing there was no escape from the alpha wolf wanting to hunt him. That his body would belong to the other soon.

But a bunny always tried to survive. So did Yeosang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants, I would write a second part with an actual smut scene if it is desired. :3


	6. Sansang 2/3 - Underneath the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> As the demand was high here we are with a part two which will probably end up with a third part because I know you are thirsty for more of this dynamic. :)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: semi-public, blowjob, dom/sub, cum swallowing

Excitement rushed through his body at the same time his mind was filled with dread, feet carrying him through the crowd as fast as possible, pushing people left and right but not minding them even a second. The thrill of being hunted made his heart jump out of his chest while he bumped into way too many people on his way outside. Inhaled the different pheromones on the way, got him thinking he got a whiff of Wooyoung’s well known scent of mint. Yet his mind didn't let him stop, made him run only faster, the thought of San hot on his trails enough to kick in an instinctive reaction.

To  _ survive _ .

Even though he knew that San wouldn’t hurt him, at least not in this way but his mind and the desire burning deep inside of him made Yeosang think differently. 

The desire to survive but get caught at the same time, to be pinned to the ground and eaten alive, nothing more than a tasty meal for the big wolf chasing after him. Maybe it was foolish to think this was really happening and not some strange hallucination yet something inside of him told Yeosang that San was really there. Fast on his steps behind him and eyes locked on his prey. That San wouldn’t give up his food this easily when Yeosang was running around like an headless chicken. 

Maybe that made Yeosang’s knees get a bit weak. He all but gracefully stumbled out of the way to packed house into the rather warm summer night, the moon above him immediately falling on him. And for a moment Yeosang stared up at the white massive rock in the sky, absolutely fascinated by the calm feeling he had washing over his chaotic mind.

Until he heard someone say his name in a deep voice, borderlining a growl only heard by  _ wolves-  _

_ San.  _

That made Yeosang run again even farther away from the house, knowing that the garden and the treeline behind would be the end of his little journey, only then noticing that he had been trapped from the start.

He was nothing more than a dumb little bunny running in circles while never noticing that there is no freedom. The fence to high, the ground to strong. There was no escape from the hunter on his trail.

Yeosang had already lost their little hunt. And it froze his blood when the hedge was throwing threatening shadows over his shaking frame, even the warm summer air was not able to warm him up. Goosebumps erupting all over his body when he knew what would happen to him as soon as his chaser had caught up. 

“Caught you, bunny.”

Frozen immediately, he felt two hands hold his arms while a hot breath ghosted over his skin while never directly hitting him. Yeosang couldn’t turn around and didn't want to, knew who had caught him without thinking twice about it. Felt the familiar shiver running down his spine whenever he felt watched by San. 

"Let's play a little game." 

San whispered into the warm air before he bit down on Yeosang’s earlobe, merciless pulling on the flash between his teeth and Yeosang could only whine when the thrilling pain shot through his body, a weird excitement going straight to his crotch. Pants still way too tight, he couldn’t help but arch his back a bit, getting an immediate response from San who growled dangerously into his ear.

"So eager to play, such a naughty little bunny, aren't you?" 

Yeosang wanted to deny, to tell him that his body was reacting on it's own and he can’t stop it, the omega inside of him loving the dirty words growled just for him to hear. 

However, San didn't let him get away, pulled him even closer against his chest. The intense scent of pine invaded all of his mind, almost like an aphrodisiac making his body hot and bothered, needy for the attention of San, who probably knew what kind of influence he had on Yeosang.

And Yeosang had known that as well, wanted this kind of power now even more than ever. 

That San was slowly guiding him to a few trees was something Yeosang hadn’t noticed, his inner omega in a constant battle between lust and fear, the want to be taken and the fear from being eaten so contradicting it made his mind swim. Yet, both of those were answered by the same person, the alpha who seemed to not take it easy on him. 

Yeosang could barely grasp the tree, feeling the cold bark underneath his fingers before two hands began to sneak under his shirt, rather cold hands meeting his way to hot skin and Yeosang shuddered all over at the feeling of being explored. 

That plus San's pine scent mixed with the heavy scent of the alpha's pheromones made Yeosang weak, legs almost giving out if it weren’t for the leg suddenly pressed between his. 

Yeosang had fallen so deeply into his mindspace that he hadn’t noticed how both his shirt and his jeans had vanished, leaving him out in only underwear. San only chuckled at Yeosang’s surprised gasp, knowing that all of his emotions must be mirroring in his own scent and he wondered if San felt equally as restless breathing his scent as he was with San's. 

“Oh, look at that, already getting wet. Bunny can’t wait to be eaten, huh?”

San growled and Yeosang flushed at the implication, looked downwards to not only see but also feel the way slick began to gush out slowly but surely, his omega already eagerly awaiting the mating with the alpha. 

Yeosang only whined when San trailed a finger up his inner thigh which became coated in slick and showed it to him.

“Look at all this mess made by you bunny and I haven’t even started to eat you yet.” 

He didn't resist when San turned them around, the alpha now leaning against the tree and Yeosang had still problems looking at the other, the hot feeling of his erection twitching in his underwear combined with the slick running down his legs made him whine when he finally met the alpha's gaze, feeling so small under his sharp, dangerous eyes.

Couldn't help but want to run away and yet stay, to feel his heart beating so fast at the thought of getting hunted again. San, however, seemed to have other thoughts, gesturing closer until the alpha's hand laid on Yeosang’s cheek, his omega crying at the wonderful relieving feeling of skin being touched. 

Until San's soft touch got rough, fingers holding his neck. 

"Got on your knees bunny, or else the wolf will eat you up."

That made him shake, knowing he could be eaten but also excited, wondering what the alpha would want him to do but was soon answered when he finally kneeled. San pushed his face forward until he was almost touching San's crotch and- 

_ Oh, San's hard- _

"Suck it, show me some of the sex drive bunnies have. If not-"

San chuckled when Yeosang whined, nails digging uncomfortably into his skin. 

So Yeosang nodded, eyes already fixated on the hard cock waiting to be licked by him. And San seemed to see the eagerness in his eyes, the pants soon pulled down and after a ridiculous amount of teasing (it was actually short but tell that a horny omega) Yeosang was finally allowed to pull down the rest. 

Yet, nothing could have prepared him for the length springing free. Yeosang almost came on the spot, just the image of having something so wonderful long and thick inside of him made Yeosang flush furiously, inching closer to get a hold. 

"Bunny."

San's voice was cold, demanding, not leaving room for any discussion even though he had said nothing more than the nickname he had given Yeosang. 

And Yeosang couldn’t help himself either when he began to give kitten licks over the twitching length. Having his tongue run up and down the hot shaft, loving the taste of the alpha who buried his hand in Yeosang’s hair, pulling at it from time to time. Pulling him closer until the tip went past Yeosang’s lips and a satisfied groan left the alpha, his omega vibrating in the knowledge of doing something pleasurable. 

On the other hand, did Yeosang let San his mouth as he pleased, the fear still lingering in the back of his mind that the wulf could still decide to finish his hunt. 

“Eyes one me.” 

Yeosang’s eyes snapped up when San was halfway into his mouth, tears already running down his cheeks while his mouth was absolutely slack, barely even fitting in the thickness. 

“Look at you. It’s almost like your mouth was made for me.” 

A deep whine slipped out of his mouth when the immediate reaction to the words came through, a good amount of slick gushing out at the words of the alpha. And Yeosang wanted more. More of those words, praises, demands -  _ everything  _ San would give him. 

That San saw Yeosang’s mouth as something perfect for him to use was a pure compliment, the omega crying inside of him. 

The bunny gave up resisting completely, just enjoying the moment, grasping the heat burning. Mewling at the fingers clawing his hair and pulling him up at down at a pace which made Yeosang see stars while he tried to keep his eyes open and not anger the alpha in any way. At some point he even needed to hold onto the alpha to not lose his balance, naked kneecaps long forgotten on the still slightly warm ground. 

Until the alpha breathed heavy and let go, hands suddenly vanishing from his hair. Yeosang needed a moment to understand and try to refocus on the other but only then noticed the intensified scent of  _ pine  _ hitting him fullforce. 

It was all around, strong and invading, and if the twitching of San’s cock in his mouth was anything to go by, Yeosang thought San was about to come. In the end it was San’s finger feeling around the places where they connected that Yeosang began to shudder, understanding that he was right with his assumption. Felt the heat this sole touch had. 

Those darkened eyes focused on Yeosang.  _ Only  _ on Yeosang. 

He began to bop his head up and down again, trying to show just how good he was with his mouth, to satisfy and make his alpha come- to be a good omega.

And he was rewarded with deep groans and his name growled, hands holding his head without using any force, and Yeosang mewled at the gesture. His own fingers clawing San’s legs while making sure to only use his mouth, never looking away from the alpha. 

San began to breathe irregularly and even without a warning did Yeosang now that it was coming, pushed his head all the way down which sent the younger over the edge, white painting Yoesang’s throat. 

The scent of pine breathtaking strong now, Yeosang began to gulp down each drop of San’s cum eagerly while feeling absolute bliss knowing he had done good and made his alpha come. Even when he felt absolutely wet due to the slick still coming free, did Yeosang not leave his place, and wanted to wait until San gave him the permission to move. 

It took San several moments before he seemed to regain his focus and letting himself slip out of Yeosang’s bruised lips, chuckling when Yeosang moved after what left him empty now. 

“Such a desperate bunny I got here, you even came untouched. What am I going to do with you.”

Yeosang flushed when he felt what San had just said, felt the warm sticky feeling in his underwear, the throbbing and twitching of a post orgasm. He had been so deep in his headspace that he hadn’t noticed it. 

Yet Yeosang wasn’t granted much time to think about before he was pushed to the ground with a smirking alpha on top, his back meeting the slowly colder getting ground. San’s eyes so dark and lust filled that Yeosang knew this night wouldn’t be over just yet. 

“Don’t think we are done just yet, bunny. My real meal will start now.” 


	7. Sansang 3/3 - Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Did you guys think I would update today? No? Me neither! xD  
> But here we are, I thought I wanted to finish this three part story and not drag it out into the next year, so I hope you will like this last part. 
> 
> As a little wrap up this year I just want to say: I love all of you. You guys gave this little compilation of Yeosang-centric fics so much love which I had never expected or even wanted! I was just posting this out of my randomness but here we are and I'm still speechless on how many of you I could reach you with this. Thank you so much for giving my stories a try, for giving so much love for this idea and your trust in me to keep going. Your support is what makes me write more and try to update more or less regularly. <3 Scream at me if I'm gone for more than a month!
> 
> Happy New Year everybody and I hope you all have a great start into the new year. :)
> 
> Tags: Anal sex, biting, prey/predator, knotting, soft at the end

Yeosang had no time to catch a break, a breath, a clear thought. A moan slipping past his lips and head thrown back when he felt that his underwear had disappeared and gave way to his bottom. Couldn't stop the excited shiver running down his spine when San’s tongue poked inside of his hole, began to eat him out as if he was the most delicious meal he had ever tasted. The omega’s hand fell into San’s hair to claw those dark locks, to have something grounding him yet he felt like floating, his head swimming in the need and desire to be a good little omega, to submit to the wolf over him and show him that he could listen. 

And maybe Yeosang desired San in general, alpha or nor. 

San growled against his entrance when Yeosang unconsciously closed his legs, two strong hands pushing them open again and when San moved away, Yeosang whimpered at the dark gaze meeting him. Those eyes eating him up, tearing him apart. 

Brown pupils filled overflowing lust, a certain desire to do things to Yeosang and he wanted it, wanted everything San would give him. 

That his slick gushing at his naughty thoughts was noticed by San who sniffed and arched an eyebrow, holding down Yeosang’s waist with a hand placed next to his still erected cock. San gave his cock no attention and Yeosang whined at that, feeling his body burning at the touch of San’s hand. 

“Look at you, bunny. You really like to be eaten alive.” 

Yeosang’s body shook at those words, eyes rolling back when he imagined to get eaten by San- 

Until he felt a sharp pain on his legs and Yeosang jerked up, glazed eyes trying to find the source and losing his breath when he saw San’s teeth buried into his thigh, shaking the skin he had in between as if he was about to tear a bit out. 

His flee instinct kicked in. Yeosang didn’t want to die, wanted to run and get away from the deadly wulf but San had him in his grasp, holding him still with absolute ease. Not that Yeosang had thought he could actually escape, not when both of them knew Yeosang loved to be treated like nothing more than food. 

So he arched his back when San began to bite his inner thighs, up and down, biting down stronger when he felt the omega twitching and moaning. And Yeosang felt that his orgasm was coming this time, tried to somehow tell the alpha but San gave him no attention, letting his tongue wander over the heated sweaty skin. Until Yeosang whined loudly and San eyes him while he nibbled on Yeosang’s skin. 

“Alp-Alpha-” Yeosang hiccuped, tears running down his cheeks. 

“What, bunny?” 

“H-here.” Yeosang tried to gesture and make the alpha understand but the male just laughed a bit. 

“Here? Bunny, you have to be more precise or else this big bad wolf accidentally bits off a bit you want to keep.” 

That made Yeosang shudder, eyes watering because he needed San, needed the alpha to help him, to mate him and claim him finally. Wanted San to tell him that he was his good little omega. 

So he touched his entrance with a shaky hand, mumbling with a strained voice-

“Need alpha here, please-” Yeosang chokes on his own words, and feels so exposed by San’s sharp eyes. “Alpha please- need you inside- eat me up-” 

Yeosang loses all ability to muttur another word when he gets filled up without another word, only accompanied by a deep growl and fingers digging deep into his skin. He arches his back when San slides home, fills him up until the brim and Yeosang can't be happy. His hands hold onto San’s arms as if his life depended on it. 

And San gives him no time to breath. The snap of his hips making Yeosang drool, his own scent getting stronger while San’s pine scent seems to mix with his blood, Yeosang not knowing where he started and ended. 

“Alpha more- mo-” 

San growls deeply when he leans down, biting into his earlobe while he drills into the poor omega who begins to mix words with sounds and whimpers, every thought fogged with the want to get mated. To be desired by San-

“Mine.” 

Yeosang’s eyes roll back when he hears those words so close, San nibbling at his skin, letting his tongue grace over his scent gland. 

“You’re mine, only mine.” 

And Yeosang can only nod and moan  _ yes  _ while San pins him to the ground, skin slapping and squelching due to Yeosang’s slick. 

He’s feeling San’s balls slap against his ass and the pain from his hands, yet Yeosang is a wet mess unable to even beg anymore. The only thoughts in his head about how he was finally filled up by the alpha, how big San felt inside of him, that San knew exactly which spots to hit for Yeosang to go absolutely slack- 

Just San, San,  _ San.  _

San was all he could think about while a hand began to jerk his erection and made Yeosang come with a high moan, San shutting him up with a kiss and a tongue invading. Yeosang’s hands trail up San’s back to claw his broad back, to not lose halt while his orgasm washes over him, making him see stars behind closed eyes. San is roughless because he fucks him through the orgasm and bites Yeosang’s lips when he tries to run away from the overwhelming feeling. 

San only gives Yeosang’s mouth free when he begins to stutter in his movement, the realization that the alpha was about to come clicking in Yeosang’s head so he closes his legs around San’s back, giving him no possibility to escape. And San breathes heavy onto Yeosang’s lips when he asks:

“Are you sure bunny? Do you want alpha to breed you?” 

“Yes, please-” 

San hums, picking up his movement again and Yeosang’s breath hitches when San leans down, nosing his neck and the thought of the alpha putting a claim mark on him washing suddenly present. But San doesn’t bite him when the knot, which had been forming and swelling for a while, is too big to slip out again and begins to paint Yeosang’s inside in white. No, San kisses his neck in such a delicate untypical way that the backlash of getting knotted and treated so sweetly is so strong that he comes again without being touched. 

The alpha almost collapses above him when Yeosang cries out his name but steadies himself and stares at the exhausted omega beneath, knot connecting them for a while now. 

It takes a while before they both have enough air filling their lungs that they can actually feel each other’s presence. They hold eye contact for an endless moment before San smiles softly and brushes away Yeosang’s sticky bangs, letting his finger grace the omega’s cheek. 

“Hey.” 

San’s voice is rough and raspy and sends shivers down Yeosang’s spine but he smiles back, even though it was exhausted. 

“Everything okay, Sangie?” 

Yeosang’s heart swells at the softness of San’s words and it only slowly slips in what had just happened. Especially with whom. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“I’m sorry if I was too rough-”

“No-! No. You just played along with a desire of mine…” 

That has San laughing a bit, his eyes forming cresences. 

“I liked your little desire.” San leans down a bit before he presses a quick kiss to his forehead, trying to not move too much, the knot still binding them together. “Or better, I like you, Yeosang. I hope this was not too much.”

That has Yeosang put a hand on San’s cheeks.

“I like you too.” 

The smile he’s gifted for with these words is so bright, he has to kiss San to not let his heart burst from happiness within his chest. They kiss leisurely for a while until San’s knot finally slims down and makes the slip out possible. That Yeosang blushes furiously when he sees the slick combined with cum leaking out of his whole has San chuckle at his reddening cheeks and scoop up a bit to show off how he licks it away. 

“Don’t do that-!” 

“But combined we taste so sweet.” 

Maybe Yeosang wants the ground to swallow him- or San.

Yeosang watches how San puts on his clothes again and he tries to stand up and do the same but stumbles, his bottom aching. San has him, pulling him against his chest and Yeosang breathes a  _ thank you.  _

San only winks before he scoops Yeosang up who screeches a bit, not loud but still does and his arms are around San’s shoulders. Yeosang’s face ablaze. 

“We still have so much time today.” San whispers in the space between them and Yeosang buries his face deep into the crook of his neck. “I'll take you home.” 

  
  
  
  


The question from Wooyoung about why he could barely stand the next day was something Yeosang refused to answer with the biggest blush covering his skin. Yeah, his friend didn’t need to know. 


	8. Yunminsang - The princess and the puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunminsang as requested by anon! I'm not sure this was what you had in mind but you get it anyway. 
> 
> Tags: Threesome, Double penetration, Blowjob, Pet Names, Dom lean Yeosang

Yeosang felt full, stuffed,  _ perfect _ . 

Letting his eyes roll back when his head is janked forward, nose touching Mingi’s happy trail while he gags around the length, the cut off air making Yeosang’s cock twitch in excitement. All while another cock was deeply buried inside of his ass, the two giant men giving him what he needed. The sound of skin slapping against skin all around. 

Yunho, oh the usually pretty adorable man Yunho, was gifted with a girthy cock and Yeosang had dreamed of getting filled by him ever since the first glance, the first careful touch underneath blankets. That Yunho was a ruthless fucker and had no mercy on Yeosang’s abused hole was just a bonus point which made him see stars. Never would he have imagined to get bruised by Yunho’s gigantic hands slapping on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart to reach even further within Yeosang.

That Mingi had joined them and gave Yeosang’s needy mouth something to be stuffed with had been a blessing. 

Yeosang let out coughs when Mingi slipped out of his mouth, the tip of the hot cock smearing precum and spit all over his lips, and Yeosang nibbles, wants to have it back again but Mingi laughs, slapping the cock against his cheek when Yunho particularly hard thrusts. 

A wide hand on his shoulder, and within seconds is Yeosang’s body upright and pressed against Yunho’s chest, the cock never leaving but only getting deeper and deeper. Yunho’s strong hands hold him on his waist and keep him in place even after Yeosang’s try to move, to get fucked the way he should be fucked. 

Mingi smiles when he sees Yunho gesturing him to come over, letting his hands roam over Yeosang’s chest and kisses the prominent collarbones. 

“Bite me Mingi, taste me.” 

He bares his neck and grabs a handful of the younger’s hair, Mingi groaning when he’s allowed to let his tongue wander over the salty skin, teeth grazing and biting. Yunho huffs behind him, still holding onto a fast paced fuck. 

And Yeosang needed it more than ever, wanted to be filled just the right way and hands touching his body weren’t enough.

"Yunho." He calls the older who hums while biting his ear. "Lie down."

The elder comes to a halt at his words and Yeosang knows that this dynamic is new for the other, is ready to stand his ground when Yunho slips out with a groan and leaves Yeosang empty behind. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he can't help but giggle at the excited yet pouty puppy lying on his bed. 

"Don't worry big boy, you fill me up real soon."

Mingi who had never let go of his chest and had marked his collarbones in pretty hues of brown and purple and a bit of red, was now leaning away from Yeosang, awaiting his next order. 

"Princess, stay put." 

His pretty boy nodded vigorously while Yeosang climbed over Yunho. He stared down on his big puppy and couldn't help but smirk at the desperation in his eyes. 

With one he pushes himself up on Yunho’s chest while he guides the cock back into his hole, moaning at the feeling of being filled once more. Two large hands hold his waist and Yeosang all but welcomes the rush of lust going through his body. He wiggles his ass a few times before he sits up, ignoring the way Yunho’s breath shakes at it.

"Come here, princess." 

Mingi swallows before he slowly crawls over the sheets until Yeosang can put his hand on the tall man's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the heated skin. Yeosang loved the blush on the princesses skin, the way he looked so innocent while being in the middle of something so dirty. 

"Since you did what I liked, I thought I should reward you." He says but he can't hide the smirk forming on his lips. Oh, what he was about to do, he hadn’t done it in a while, probably back in his university days. That he got two of his co-workers and close friends to do such naughty things was something special. 

"Come and join Yunho." 

Yeosang guides one of Mingi’s hands down to his already plenty stuffed hole and hears how both men gasp at his words, Yunho’s fingers digging just a bit deeper. 

"J-join?"

"Yes, princess, fill me up real good." 

A glance up and he knows Mingi would like to do it, that his desire was awakened but the man was too soft for his own good and Yeosang felt almost bad for corrupting him in such a way. Keyword is  _ almost.  _

"You better hurry or Yunho will be the only one touching me from here on out."

That got Mingi scrambling, the need to get off strong enough to overcome the short episode of shyness. 

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes baby, I'm sure." Yeosang turns around once more but Yeosang pats his head trying to reassure him. "I can take both of you, and I will." 

When Mingi finally spreads his ass and slowly joins Yunho after a few unsuccessful tries, all of them groan at the feeling. The stretch Yeosang feels is painful but not for long, his toys had trained him for such activities and he was ready for it. So he took the stretch and the feeling of being absolutely stuffed, and began to move. 

Mingi twitches inside of him when he begins to move his hips but before Yeosang can comment on it, does Yunho move his hips and that sets everything into motion. Mingi’s hips slap against Yeosang’s ass while Yeosang is absolutely blessed out, can't imagine a better feeling than this one. 

His hands are a bit shaking when he leans down to kiss Yunho feverishly. Tongues playing and spit exchanged. Yeosang toys with the other's lip to have him at his mercy. 

Yunho is the first to come and Yeosang mewls at it, loves the sound squelching and wetness spreading, knows it must look so hot from Mingi's perspective. The oldest whimpers when Mingi continues to fuck into Yeosang and rub against Yunho at the same time, so Yeosang decides to let him slip out before he hovers over Yunho. Mingi had followed suit and soon he was fucking Yeosang at a fast pace right above Yunho who couldn't tear his eyes away. 

"Touch me, puppy." 

His eyes lit up at the pet name and soon wonderful fingers closed around his cock and began to jerk him off in the rhythm of Mingi’s thrusts. Mingi soon became a bit sloppier, until Yeosang felt it coming, moving his own his more to make the younger man come. And he did, painting Yeosang’s insides in even more white, the fluid by now leaking out, a mix from both. 

And Yeosang feels wonderful full even after Mingi’s cock slipped out. Moaning deeply when he came as well, his cum all over Yunho’s hand. Yeosang smiles satisfied and kisses the eldest once more, this time slower until he feels a hand on his back and gets up, turning to Mingi to kiss the younger as well, letting him explore his mouth. 

It's the moment when Yunho tries to stand up that Yeosang breaks the kiss, pushing the eldest back down. 

"I'm not done yet with you two."

To say the least, both the princess and the puppy had an enjoyable night. 


	9. Hongsang - Watching you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~
> 
> At anon: I saw and noticed your CC. The exact idea was something I already have planned to release though not through yorny- and it's a collab! So keep your eyes out for it. 
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Phone/video sex, praise kink, dom Hongjoong, toys, fuck machine, sweater, anal plug, watching, pet names, slight dirty talk

Yeosang almost trips when he hears the typical skype sound and tries to get to his computer as fast as possible. Before he accepts the call, he looks at his mirror once more, checking if he looked alright. Brushed his hair to the sides before he clicked the accept button with shaking hands. 

It took a couple of seconds before the screen stabilized itself and gave way to a smiling man. Yeosang gestures to him to wait for a moment. He changes the setting to speakers and waves enthusiastically when being done. 

“Hey, Yeosangie.” Hongjoong’s voice filters through his speakers and he can’t help but smile when hearing his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Hi.” 

Yeosang sways from one feet to the other, biting his lip when he sees the elder raise an eyebrow at him. Gulping, he waddles closer to his camera and lifts his hand over his mouth to cover his nervous smile. The wide black sweater hiding both his hand and his mouth, and a warm laugh filters through his speakers. 

“That habit of yours is really adorable, Sang.” 

“Don’t say that.” Yeosang mutters, fiddling with the hem of his sweater with the free hand. 

“But look at you.” The elder teases, chin placed on his hand while observing him with dangerous eyes. “You even put the sweater on which I got you for your birthday last year.” 

That makes him squirm, feeling every meter of the fabric touching his skin. Because Hongjoong was right. He loved this sweater, wore it whenever he could at home and during the day, thinking about the time his boyfriend would finally come back to him. He had gone to America for a music study at an internationally praised university and would finally come back to Yeosang in a few weeks. 

But it had been so long. And maybe Hongjoong had gotten more creative over time- and  _ horny.  _

The package which had arrived just a few days ago was enough evidence for that. Now, standing in front of his camera with Hongjoong watching him from the other end of the earth, he knew that he wanted this just as much as he did. Though thinking about the act itself made Yeosang blush enough that Hongjoong caught him. 

“You don’t have to, Sangie. Don’t pressure yourself into this.” Hongjoong’s voice is warm but Yeosang shakes his head, a determined twinkle in his eyes. 

“I want to show you.” 

“Alright, go ahead.” 

That was all Yeosang needed. He adjusted the camera to the right angle before he waddled back to the middle of the room, giving view to the construction for the first time. The construction Hongjoong had bought and sent to him. 

A fuck machine. And of course he had ordered a few fitting toys with it, so Yeosang could decide which one would be the best. Not that Yeosang no does on his own but getting them from Hongjoong was an added bonus. 

He had decided to use a toy which was the size of the ones he usually used and showed it to Hongjoong, seeing how the elder gave a thumbs up. 

“I knew you would choose the purple one, a good choice.” 

Yeosang’s legs closed when he heard the subtle praise and nodded, fighting off the need to rush things. They had time, he wanted to savour the feeling. 

With a bit of a struggle and laughing from Hongjoong, was Yeosang able to put the toy on and lubed it up for good measurement. 

“Sang.” 

He turns around when Hongjoong calls for him. 

“Show me how you prepared yourself.”

Yeosang gulps, fiddling with his sweater. But when he sees the dark lust in his eyes and hears the demanding tone in his voice, began Yeosang’s mind to spin and heat coiling in his stomach. He fell down on his knees with his back turned to the camera and the need to present himself like this was greater than any shame. He wanted and needed Hongjoong after not having him for such a long time, that just having him watch makes his dick twitch in excitement. 

Arching his back, Yeosang pulls his sweater over his ass and exposes his hole which was filled with a glass butt plug. It was his favourite due to the little rabbit ears at the end which made the grip easier and made him look cute. 

Hongjoong whistled at the sight which made Yeosang shake his ass, face pressed onto the ground when he reached for his butt cheeks and pulled them apart. 

“Felling full, baby?” 

“Yes~ Need more.” 

“More? Already? For how long has this cute little bunny been inside of you?” 

Yeosang gasps at the teasing undertone and has to hold himself back from closing his legs out of instinct. 

“Like- like hyung said, since this morning.” 

“Hm~ Yeosangie is such a good boy.” 

He whines at the praise, feels how his hard dick was twitching from it. Yeosang wanted to touch himself but he knew he couldn’t until the elder would allow himself. 

“Pull out your little bunny and show Hyung how good you can take the machine.” 

With shaking hands he followed his boyfriend’s order and pulled his glass plug out, moaning at the sudden loss, hole clenching, in need to get filled as soon as possible. Yeosang sits up on his knees for a moment to grab for the lub before he coats his fingers and bends down again. 

At first only one, soon three fingers going in and out of his hole, coating everything and making him gasp whenever he pulled out. 

Hongjoong cuts his fingering off when he tells his baby to get moving and Yeosang scrambles to follow his words. It was so rare that they had time for each other and even less time where both of them were alone to do anything like this, so the thought of Hongjoong actively watching him from the other end of the world was exciting. 

Yeosang positioned himself in front of the machine on the blanket he had previously laid out and grabbed for the remote. 

His eyes wandered back to the screen where he saw Hongjoong unwavering gaze on him and suddenly he felt so small under his gaze. 

“Go ahead baby, I’m watching.” 

Yeosang nods once before he reaches back and holds the purple toy still until the tip touches his clenching hole. He had to gasp when he slowly sank down on the toy and felt it stretch his insides more than the butt plug had. Reach parts of his insides his fingers could have never. 

It was halfway in when Yeosang let it go and put both of his hands on the ground again. He had to breathe a few times, the toy filling him so much, that he needed a moment to adjust. 

As soon as he felt ready he pushed the button on his remote, and he gasps as soon as the toy slowly begins to be dragged out before being pushed back in. Squelching sounds echoed back from the walls when the thrusting got a bit faster and pushed Yeosang forwards every time. 

Yeosang’s gasps and moans soon mix. He claws the blanket beneath when he pushes back at the toy and feels it completely vanishing within him. Collapsed when his arms gave out and his face was pushed sideways. 

He sees Hongjoong on the full screen licking his lips. 

“Baby.”

Yeosang rasps out a whiny  _ yes  _ while the toy fucks him in the same unwavering rhythm. 

“Why don’t you make it faster, hm?” 

For a moment he thinks about it before he gives in and turns the level up. Though nothing could’ve prepared him for the quicker rhythm, the sudden feeling of getting fucked his brain out when he tries his best to move back at it, eyes rolling back at the intensity that follows the level up- if it was only one level and not two. 

“Hyung-  _ hyung.”  _

Yeosang calls for his boyfriend in his clouded mind, imaging his boyfriend with him instead of the fuck machine. 

“I’m here Sangie. You’re doing good.” 

He hears how low the other’s voice had gotten and wants him more, more,  _ more.  _

“Good-?” 

“Very good, you’re taking it so well, baby.” 

Yeosang moans at the praise. His sweater had pulled around his shoulders and his fingers had trouble to find purchase, his sweater slipping over the blanket with every fast trust of the toy- and Yeosang feels himself getting closer to the edge, his dick hasn't been touched yet. 

“Your ass is sucking it up like it was made for dicks.” Hongjoong’s voice echoes back to him and Yeosang moans at the image, moving with every thrust a bit more, wanting to be praised even more. “Can’t wait to be with you- feel you.” 

He hiccups when his orgasm is so close, he could come on the spot if Hongjoong allowed him. 

“Does my baby want to come?” 

Yeosang’s mind is fogged, dick twitching at the words and closes his eyes when one particular trust makes the toy slip out. 

He whines when he feels the toy slip out and gets thrusted against the cleft of his ass, rubbing up and down. It feels dirty and wrong yet he can’t help but love the feeling of the wet thick toy rubbing over his skin. 

“Want to- yes, yes,  _ yes. _ ” 

“Put that toy back in and touch yourself for me baby, show me how you can come for me.” 

Gulping and with shaky breaths he guides the toy back into himself, chokes on his breath when he brings the thrusts back. With one hand on his untouched dick and the toy fucking into him, he gets closer to his orgasm with each thrust. 

Until he comes, back arching and cum shooting out, dirtying his blanket and stomach. The feeling crashes down on him, washes away every other thought, blanking out his mind. The feeling of it all was so intense that he hadn’t noticed himself falling to the side and breathing heavily. 

The toy moves even though he’s done with it and it takes Yeosang a good amount of time before he stops it. Silence fills the room for the first time in a while. 

Even though he’s still a bit overwhelmed from his orgasm does Yeosang sit up and then stand up, legs shaking a bit but he stands nonetheless. His eyes meant Hongjoong’s and flushed when he became aware of what he had done just now. 

To act upon his bravery he lets his hand wander under his sweater and collects his own cum, only to show it to Hongjoong and like it up, sucking on his own finger-

“You will be my death, baby.” 

Yeosang chuckles.

“Ready for me now?” 

Sinking into his own chair, he nods, hand back onto his softening cock when he watches Hongjoong on the screen. 

Oh yes, he’s ready for him. 


	10. Sansang - Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to yet another yorny update.
> 
> This one is rather short and again Sansang... :')  
> It was fueled by a late night 'going through my gallery' session after I sent my friend two sansang pictures and my brain immediately prompted something out of it... again.  
> That being said, it is fueled by one of Yeosang's very iconic tongue out pictures, I believe it's the one where they went to Australia. 
> 
> Also!! Thank you so much for all the support! Yorny has become my official most viewed work on ao3 which still blows my mind. I see you readers, all of you, the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions!! Thank you for your support. <3
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Strangers, Blow Job, Outdoor, Sexual Tension, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroat

He knows he shouldn't be here, standing so close, watching someone he didn't even know. Eyeing a man who seemed so misplaced on the beach Yeosang had known his whole life. A man surrounded by a crew, stylist, a photograph- so he must be a model. 

Yeosang would definitely say he's a model because no man should be allowed to look this fine in heavy clothes while being on a beach in summer. 

The model looked familiar from somewhere but he couldn’t pinpoint it, not that it mattered when he caught the models eyes every once in a while. Of course the man was professional in his doing but Yeosang felt the intense stare go through every fiber of his body. Goosebumps erupting on his skin even though it was hot. 

Whoever this model was, he made Yeosang’s stomach burn inside out on a hot summer day, a fire burning which threatened to become out of control. 

Yeosang wasn’t the only one watching that much was true. Yet the model never looked at any other bystander than Yeosang. His friend Wooyoung came around noon and gestured to the model. 

"That's Choi San, the face of Dazzling Light Korea. Didn't know they would shoot here." Wooyoung sounded surprised but Yeosang couldn’t dwell on it longer when Wooyoung had to get back to work, his restaurant not functioning without the main chef. 

Choi San. Yeosang had heard of him before, and had seen his pictures in magazines. This felt different. 

Maybe it was the lingering stare which made his mind fuzzy or the expressions San made for the camera- Yeosang fell into dirty thoughts rather quickly. That he helped himself on a public bathroom with the thought of San’s gaze on him was just the result of a long day. 

That he would see the man at night again was unexpected. Yeosang’s own little adventure still in mind, his cheeks flushed a little when he saw San standing at the beach bar staring directly at him as if he had been waiting. 

Maybe he had.

San played with the straw of his drink, swirling it around, lips opening and closing around it in a way which was too sexual to be normal. And normally Yeosang wouldn't jump onto such a blatant invention. Let himself be pulled in by a complete stranger.

Choi San was different. Hit different. Made gears work inside of Yeosang he didn't know he possessed. 

Yeosang’s walk over seemed to stretch and make it hard to reach the temptation of the night but when he got there, standing so close to the other, it felt like he had never done anything differently. The perfume San was wearing hitting his nostrils. It was the perfect perfume for a man like San, sharp but not too forceful. Yeosang swore he could taste it on his tongue. 

"Beautiful night." San says when he finally gives the straw free, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Indeed, today it's very beautiful."

It was hot. The tension between them up from moment one. He was sure someone from the outside could have felt the warmth passing between them. 

San placed his drink down when Yeosang stepped up, crowding the beautiful man against the counter. His whole face screamed  _ model _ at Yeosang and he almost couldn't believe this man had eye fucked him all day. The other's eyes were already demanding what Yeosang had wanted all day. 

Within seconds they leave the beach bar, both knowing where this night was heading at. Yeosang leads them over the cool sand up to a giant stone, away from possible prying eyes. The waves crash in the background and the moon shines down on them, yet Yeosang can't help but be drawn in more by this enigma, this man named Choi San. 

Their first shared contact is a heated kiss, one mouth suddenly eagerly on the other, which was more tongue and spit than anything else but both wanted more, craved more,  _ needed  _ more. It was not enough. 

Kissing soon became teasing, sucking and biting the other's lips and tongue, playing with everything that was available. 

Yeosang’s hands grabbed San's waist without a second care in the world, enjoying how the tiny waist vanished within his grasp. Pressed his own clothed dick against the other’s and moved, making them both moan. He couldn’t even remember when he had last been this turned on for someone and by someone. 

San seemed to be as equally as needy as he was and moved back, their dicks slowly hardening. 

The fire burned everything inside of him down and Yeosang had to take off his shirt, the heat unbearable. The model seemed to enjoy the show, letting his hands wander over Yeosang’s exposed torso before pulling him back in, their bodies colliding and humping at this point.

The stranger felt like a drug, so addicting that Yeosang couldn’t get enough. 

His hand wandered beneath the waist line and into the man's pants, grabbing the full blown erection and beginning to jerk him off. San licked his lips when Yeosang bit his lip, two hands tangled in his hair. Yeosang’s hand curled around San’s length in a hasty way with no room for negotiations. The word  _ slow  _ wasn’t in his vocabulary today. 

But this wasn’t enough, couldn’t satiate their needs and desires. So Yeosang dropped to his knees, the cold sand painfully digging into skin but he paid it no mind, fingers fiddling around until San's pants finally came off. With a shaky sigh did San jerk his length once, twice, before Yeosang swatted his hand away. 

The other raised an eyebrow but let him do it. The model’s hands found purchase in Yeosang’s black hair instead, pulling him closer until his erection was directly pressed against his lips. 

Yeosang almost moaned at the contact because he hadn’t blown anyone in a while but San was thick and made his mouth water. One glance up was enough for him to get to work. 

In one swift go he took San in completely, let the length twitch inside of his mouth before letting it slip out of his mouth. He did that two more times in which he never broke eye-contact with the model, the man whose fingers were scratching his scalp and pants made his own dick twitch. Yeosang took San in until everything vanished and he could nuzzle the other’s happy trail, choking a bit with watery eyes but it was worth it, the feeling of getting his mouth filled. 

After the third deepthroat he gave San free, starting to lick along the shaft and jerk him at the same time. 

San seemed to be more on the vocal side, gasping and moaning with his voice getting high and it turned Yeosang on even more to have this known model fall apart because of him. And his mouth. 

He played with San’s tip, swirling his tongue around it as if it was a candy cane, making sure it was teasing and yet fulfilling at the same time. 

With both hands on San’s waist he began to bop his head up and down, hollowing his mouth to really fit in all, his tongue getting dragged against the underside ever so often. Fingernails pulled at his hair and Yeosang fastened his pace even more. 

Until San began to guide his head while he moved his hips and Yeosang let his mouth fall slack, let himself be used. He felt his eyes roll back when his own length asked for attention while getting his mouth fucked, yet he let himself suffer. San was a moaning mess by now, the thrusts becoming sloppy. 

That’s when Yeosang took over again and San gladly let him do it. It didn’t take much longer before Yeosang felt it coming and engulfed the tip while jerking the model over the edge. 

Yeosang felt the cum filling his mouth. He suckled on the tip and got it smeared all over his lips, San’s high whines music to his ears, exactly what he desired. He swallows what got into his mouth.  


It was when San finally opened his eyes again after the orgasm that Yeosang stood up, brushed his finger over his cum stained lips and liked it up, making sure that the model was watching him. He winked when he saw San’s mouth open a bit wider and stepped into his space once more. 

“I hope you’re ready for a second round, model boy.” 

If the glint in San’s eyes was to be believed, then he was in for more than a second round. 

  
  



	11. Woosansang - Bulnoriya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comeback themed chapter!!  
> Yeosang's hand movement at the end of Bulnoriya plus his raised eyebrow at the studio choom teaser did that. Enjoy. :D  
> (A treat for Yeosang nation :3)
> 
> Edit: if I had an active nsfw account would you guys interact more with me?
> 
> Tags: Mirror Sex, Dom Yeosang, Sub Woosan, Staring, Licking, Blow Job, Denial/delay, Light chocking, Dry humping, Masturbation, Degradation, Power play(?), Name calling, Implied OT8! Poly... Yeosang turns the tables hehet. :D!

Bulnoriyas’ choreography was hard, they had known as much, that Yeosang would get so many center positions and the ending pose once again had surprised him, positively of course. He had practiced the hand movement many times over in the mirror at their dorm, in the practice room, even in bathrooms when he came a across one. Yeosang was determined to make it perfect, beautiful and alluring to watch even though he hadn’t told the members about it. About his new infurriation.

Should they think he was still the innocent guy they loved to pamper and spoil. He would not be the one to tell them that the staff wanted to put him into a crop top and tease the fans with his abs. 

Yeosang was actually excited about it. He felt.. good. Watching himself in the mirror when they finished up the choreo for the nth time was satisfying, seeing the others around him as if he was the center of their world. The attention made him somehow high, the feeling indescribable. 

It was a feeling he came to crave more and more. 

Usually it was him who was at the others mercy and believe him, he enjoyed that greatly, but ever since they started with Bulnoriyas’ choreography something had changed. 

And he was pretty two other people had noticed that at least. Those eyes staring at him more than usual, fiercer, almost demanding in their displayed need and Yeosang found that oddly amusing since they usually just took what they wanted. Suddenly all coy and not action upon it. 

Especially obvious it became when those two disappeared into a room whenever they got back from practice and when Yeosang stood and listened was able to hear his name slipping from their lips, in between whispers and gasps it was always his name mixed in. After days where Yeosang had tried to make as much eye-contact during practice as possible.

Yeosang wanted to see how long those two would be able to contain themselves. 

For the days after his discovery he refused any kind of sexual advances from them which was unusual and Yeosang gave the excuse of being  _ exhausted  _ only to be caught making out Yunho a few hours later on the couch. The other day crying his heart out with Jongo pounding into him. Even cockwarming Hongjoong when he was in the studio.

He never said he would make it easy for them. 

And it was almost comically when their patience finally snapped the day Yeosang was fairly sure only the three of them were free after practice, the others all had their own plans afterwards. Not that it was unusual for them to stay behind but the moment the last person, Jongho this time around, left the practice room to meet an old friend, became the tension in room almost crushing. 

The first eyes he caught through the mirror were Wooyoung’s who had stared at him while he had drank from his water bottle, gulping when Yeosang had made sure to gulp slowly and make his adam’s apple bounce on purpose-

Wooyoung’s eyes got clouded faster than he had ever seen them before. Yeosang was inclined to point it out but told himself not to, he could use that to his advantage later. 

The second pair of eyes belonged to no one else but Wooyoung’s soulmate and the devil himself, San, who was all but subtle in the way he checked Yeosang out, letting his eyes linger at certain places for a long time. Sweet boys being way to obvious in how they desired Yeosang and he bathed in their hungry gazes, the way they would follow all of his movements and savour them as is they where starving. 

“What are you looking at?” He asks when he turns away on full purpose, bending down to take his towel and whipping away the sweat. When he doesn’t get an answer he turns to them, raising an eyebrow at them. “Cat got your tongues now or did your brains just malfunctioned completely now.” 

That has them moving, even though slowly and Yeosang sees why, at least with Wooyoung, when said ones sweatpants revealed the very obvious tent in them. Normally he would have blushed now, maybe bit his lip because he would have been pushed over the next bench and getting his brain fucked out at every other occasion. Maybe his mouth stuffed too with San in the room. Just that all three of them knew that this wouldn’t happen today, Yeosang was far beyond his usual submissive behaviour. If anyone would be on their knees today- it will be them. 

And Wooyoung knew by the way he came over, hovering in space but not yet touching, his eyes searching for something in Yeosang face. He glanced to his old friend, his first love and wondering what he might think now but got torn out when he heard a needy whine, his attention going over to San. 

San stood a bit away still but he too seemed to be affected by him, legs definitely closed and eyes hooded. 

“Yeosang~” Wooyoung whined next to him and he turned to him halfways. 

If Wooyoung was one thing when horny, he was an attention whore, always wanting his partners eyes on him. And Yeosang stripped him of it, left Wooyoung’s side to walk over to San who gasped in surprise when came to a halt before him, cocking his head sideways. 

“Since when are you such sluts fore my gazes, Sannie? Hm?” He hums, one finger tracing over his exposed biceps. “Do they turn you on?” 

San sputtered at that, lost for words, his head ducks away. Yeosang clicks his tongue and also leaves his side. Instead he went back to the middle of the room practicing his hand movement again, not minding the shared gaze of the soulmates behind him, the way both of them had slightly blushed skin while Wooyoung sported a wide grin. For how long, the younger would be surprised later. 

It took Wooyoung a few big steps before he stood next to Yeosang again, arms looping around his right arm, preventing him from moving. Yeosang’s eyes flickered from the arms to the younger who, with the biggest puppy eyes, tried to get something Yeosang was keen on  _ not  _ giving him.

“Sangie~” Yeah, whiny, needy- Wooyoung and his need to be looked at. So he didn’t. Kept his eyes straight forward onto the mirror. Wooyoung pouted, shaking his body to gain attention. 

San came over slower but confident in his steps until he was also standing next to Yeosang and caught his eyes in the mirror on purpose, having another strategy to gain what he wants. That has Yeosang smirk, rising his eyebrows, seeing how San bites his lips in return. 

It felt so good to have them both at his mercy, to have them squirming just because they didn’t get what they wanted. 

At this point it seemed to have dawn to them that this was exactly what Yeosang was doing- stripping them from the attention they needed, desired, felt the need to draw onto themselves and now they were desperate for even the slightest glance thrown their way.

Wooyoung seemed to be bolder than San in general that day, Yeosang didn’t care much. 

The younger took the hand of the arm he had locked in and lifted it to his mouth, first kissing his knuckles, the inside of his palm before letting his tongue slide in between them, sucking on the digs as if his life depended on it. Doing the whole thing as high as possible, the dirty sounds close to Yeosang’s ear. 

And if that wasn’t enough did the actual fucking bunny need to hump him- or dog, whatever suited Wooyoung better in this situation, the desperate moves of the clothed erection against his side saying enough about how turned on he was. 

Yeosang’s name slipped over the younger’s lips combined with hums and whines, and Yeosang did his best to ignore it despite his length very much twitching at it. 

He was already excited about railing Wooyoung later. To make him see what happens when he tries to tease and rill him up. 

San on the other hand stood still, unmoving while watching Wooyoung dry humping, three fingers vanishing into his mouth at this point, eyes slipped close. He saw that San didn’t know what to do, wasn’t as bold so he waved the other over, hoping he understood that he was  _ allowed  _ to touch, that he wasn’t uncomfortable but his straight face part of the play. 

Eyes back onto the mirror he watches with great fascination how utterly wrecked Wooyoung looked while trying to get off on Yeosang without his actual help and found it even more fascinating when San had a complete other approach, began to kiss and nip at the skin of his neck. One hand intertwining with Yeosang’s. 

And he lets them do that for a while, standing still while they try to coax any kind of reaction out of him. 

At some point San had begun rub his erection against his hips as well but by far less aggressive. 

It was the moment Wooyoung whined highly that Yeosang pulled his hand out of his mouth in one swift move before he put on the other’s troat, successfully earning blown eyes and a mewl. San had also stopped, frozen against Yeosang’s side. 

“God Wooyoung, you are such a slut for attention that you almost came by yourself while humping me. You are nothing more than a dog in heat.” 

Wooyoung almost comes at his words, he sees and  _ hears  _ it, the way Wooyoung’s voice just gets higher with every sound. 

“Maybe I should treat you like a dog in heat, hm? Sucking seems to be the only thing you are capable of doing right now so get on all fours.” Wooyoung just looked at him with a dazed stare and Yeosang didn’t like it, was pretty sure he had made it clear what he wants from him. Hand wandering from his throat up to his chin before he pushes him downward, Wooyoung not so gracefully dropping to his knees after he had stumbled. For a moment Yeosang is worried he had been too rough but the hands scrambling to pull down his pants where enough to ease him back. “Why are you standing around like this, do you need an extra invitation? You are not an innocent princess, come on, do your work.”

San hesitated but when his eyes, hard and unforgiving, pierced San’s did the younger drop to his knees, hand slipping out of Yeosang’s, watching with fogged eyes how Wooyoung had already pulled down his pants and underwear, hand jerking Yeosang’s hard length. 

Only after Wooyoung moved forward and engulfed his length with his mouth did San move, eyes fluttering up to Yeosang when he pressed kisses against the shaft where Wooyoung didn’t reach, slightly pulled on his balls with his teeth before Wooyoung gave his length free and San mirrored the younger, licking his shaft with great interest. 

Yeosang felt great, powerful when he watched those two gorgeous man trying to suck him off at the same time, tongues swirling, making sure to reach every part available. 

He loved the way he could watch them in mirror, see how dirty and wrong it looked to have them on their knees when Yeosang was usually the one to be at that position, smirking at the way the tables had turned, enjoying how easy he had them around his fingers. 

Both of his hands grasp the men’s hair and yanks them away from his length, strangled noises and whimpers echoing back in the practice room, hooded eyes looking up at him. 

Yeosang looks down at them. First at San, as a matter of fact, and then at Wooyoung before he turns their heads to the mirror, a smirk on his lips, hard gaze meeting the ones of those who wanted to be good for him. 

“Look, that’s how you sluts look like when you’re allowed to taste me.” He makes sure to slightly bend down, his voice a low, husky whisper. “So desperate to be dicked down. Pathetic.” 

Wooyoung’s long whine is answer enough to that. He pushed them back to his cock with the words: “Look at yourself while you enjoy the treat I gave you. Appreciate it.”

And Wooyoung does just that, leaping at the head while making sure to keep his eyes as much on the mirror as possible, even searching for his eyes. Yeosang is fairly sure that Wooyoung was enjoying this greatly. The denial and giving enough to have Wooyoung on his tip-toes already. 

San, on the other hand, had trouble looking at mirror, too lost in his task to blow Yeosang and he gave him the benefit of doubt that he  _ tried  _ his best, punishing the sweet man would probably only reduce him to tears at this point and that could always wait until next time. 

Sweet whines echoed to his ears when Wooyoung took over the lead and San was desperate to do  _ something,  _ high whimpers leaving the pink’s mouth when he saw Yeosang staring. 

Yeosang felt himself coming close, the new dynamic doing things to his stamina. 

“Come, show me your pretty faces.” 

The way Wooyoung and San scooted even closer making sure they would get his cum over their faces made him think of excited dogs wagging their tails, waiting to be praised. It took him over the edge, the mental image of that. 

A low groan escapes his mouth, San squeaks and Wooyoung mewls, both taking his cum before San leaps up, making sure no drop would go to waste, Wooyoung pushing him away to get some too but whining when Yeosang had nothing to give anymore. 

For a moment he has to catch his breath, the tension which had built up to his day so suddenly gone. Shortly. When he looks down at the men on their knees he knows he would need this in the future too. 

With his thumbs he scoops up his own cum and pushes the digs in the men’s mouths, making sure that they licked it clean before pulling them out. 

He pulls his pants up which earns him surprised gasps. 

“What? You thought this was enough to reward you?” He mocks, voice icy. “Don’t think I don’t know how you two fucked each other while thinking about me the last weeks, when you noticed what sluts you are for me.” 

Yeosang turned around and picks up his stuff, checking his phone. He looks back at the stunned men on the ground, their tents stiff, skin flushed, looking absolutely wrecked. 

“Seonghwa-hyung said we should get back to eat together.” 

Before he steps out he halts once more, not looking at them but says anyway: “If you can be good over dinner I might consider fucking your brains out later. And don’t you dare get each other off, believe me, I will know if you do. Got it?” 

And Yeosang is sure they will be good boys, their desperation making them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the comeback? Are you as excited as I am? Hehe. Do you want a second part of this? Of either Sang fucking them or woosan turning it back on sangie? I might consider. 
> 
> (This was just a quick shove in, I'm still working on a request ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi and feel free to give me ideas or @ me at stuff [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
